Brak
The title character and star of The Brak Show. History Like Zorak, Moltar and Sisto, Brak was originally a villain from the 1966 Hanna-Barbera cartoon Space Ghost. Both he and Sisto were space pirates who attempted to conquer the galaxy, featuring in two episodes as the main antagonists and later as part of the "Council of Doom" with several other villains. He and Sisto also sported cat-like whiskers, though these were removed after they were re-designed and featured for Space Ghost Coast to Coast and Cartoon Planet. Brak and his brother Sisto returned in the premiere episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast in 1994, appearing as a parody of Beavis and Butt-Head. Brak would continue to make frequent appearances on Space Ghost Coast to Coast, often just yelling short phrases like "All hail Brak!" or "Hi, my name is Brak!". His character would develop more of a personality (as well as an expanded vocabulary) on the spin-off program Cartoon Planet, which premiered on TBS in 1995. Brak was voiced by C. Martin Croker in the first episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, but Andy Merrill took over the role for the series, as well as all of Brak's subsequent Cartoon Network/Adult Swim appearances. In response to a viewer's letter read on an episode of Cartoon Planet, Brak revealed that his current level of stupidity was the after-effect of being thrown into a space dust cloud by Space Ghost at the end of "The Lure", where he was attacked by Piranha-Mites and suffered massive brain damage, releasing him from the burden of intelligence and turning him into the dancing, singing goofball he is better know as today. In 2000, Brak hosted two hour-long Sonny & Cher-style variety specials entitled Brak Presents The Brak Show Starring Brak. These specials were intended to test the waters for a Brak spin-off show, but they received only a lukewarm reception from viewers and fans. Role As his name implies, Brak is the main character of The Brak Show. He is portrayed as a young teenager in high school, having wacky misadventures with his friend Zorak. His antics in each episode parody that of typical early sit-coms like I Love Lucy or Leave it to Beaver, albeit with a more cartoonish and/or sci-fi themed twist due to the large number of aliens and magical creatures that populate the neighborhood. Personality Unlike his villainous past, Brak is portrayed as incredibly naive, gullible, happy-go-lucky, and more than a bit stupid. He frequently misunderstands what people say and tends to get distracted easily. Despite his lack of intelligence, Brak always keeps up a friendly attitude towards everyone and everything, frequently making up silly jokes and quips to lighten the mood, or even bursting into song at the drop of a hat to express his feelings. This often results in him annoying others (particularly Zorak) or even getting hurt/in trouble (also by Zorak), but Brak brushes these off quickly. When he does get upset, Brak tends to break down into loud sobbing, adding to his childish demeanor. Category:Characters